The present invention relates to a detachable seat for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a detachable seat, wherein the structure of the seat mountable on a floor panel of the vehicle is simplified so that the number of parts is reduced, the process of assembling the vehicle is also simplified, the weight of the vehicle is reduced and interference of the seat with the floor panel can be avoided.
Generally, vehicles can be classified according to their use into various types, such as passenger cars, trucks or special vehicles. Particularly, passenger cars have at least one seat fixed onto a floor panel of the car so that a passenger can sit on the seat.
Recently, in order to expand the utility of multi-purpose vehicles such as recreational vehicles (RV), a detachable seat based on a fixed seat is provided in the vehicle. Accordingly, when several passengers intend to get in the vehicle, the detachable seat can be mounted so that the passengers can get in the vehicle. Alternatively, when loading things such as luggage into the vehicle, the detachable seat can be removed from the vehicle and then the luggage can be loaded into the resultant enlarged inner space.
A conventional detachable seat for a vehicle is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-00320. The disclosed seat is constructed such that it can be mounted onto and demounted from a floor panel having a striker. A seat leg bracket is provided with foldable-type rollers so as to allow the detachable seat to be subsequently easily carried when demounted from the vehicle body.
However, since the seat leg bracket of such a conventional detachable seat is coupled with the striker and then the rollers are folded, the structure of the seat is complicated and the number of parts, the volume and the weight thereof are increased.
The present invention provides a detachable seat for a vehicle, wherein the detachable seat has a simple structure so that assembling the vehicle is simplified to improve productivity, the maintenance of the seat and vehicle are simplified, and the product value of the vehicle is enhanced by reducing the weight of the vehicle and minimizing interference of the seat with the floor panel to reduce damage to vehicle trim.
In one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a detachable seat for a vehicle including a seat bracket at the bottom thereof. The seat bracket is detachably coupled with guide grooves and front and rear strikers formed on the floor panel of the vehicle. The bracket comprises a body unit including a bracket body, front engaging grooves formed on both sides of a front lower portion of the bracket body that open forward so that the front striker can be inserted thereinto, and rear engaging grooves formed on both sides of a bottom rear portion of the bracket body that open downward so that the rear striker can be inserted thereinto. Locking units are fastened to both sides of the rear portion of the body unit for releasing the rear striker from the rear engaging grooves in response to control of a release lever. Rolling units are also provided, including first rolling means rotatably fastened to portions in the rear of the front engaging grooves of the body unit, and second and third rolling means rotatably fastened to portions in the front and rear of the rear engaging grooves of the body unit, respectively.